Modern datacenters contain many data storage systems for storing and processing vast amounts of data. Each data storage system, in turn, contains an array of storage disks on which data is stored and a storage processor for processing read and write requests. Examples of such data storage systems include the VNX, VNXe, and VMAX series of storage systems, manufactured by EMC Corp. of Hopkinton, Mass.
Conventional datacenter management applications allow administrators to manage multiple data storage systems in a datacenter. Such management tools monitor activity in a datacenter and present aggregated statistics to an administrator concerning, for example, average and peak storage capacity for each data storage array. Such a management tool also provides an alerting service for notifying an administrator of a problem with any particular system.